1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door weather strip structure for preventing water intruding from the roof of an automobile, and flowing down after passing through a gap between respective door weather strips and a door sash from making ingress into the interior of the automobile from a lower part of a front pillar.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 4, and FIG. 6, description is given hereinafter. In FIG. 6, there are employed symbols of an isosceles triangle wherein an altitude is drawn from a vertex thereof and half of the isosceles triangle, on one side of the altitude, is filled-in with black, and a region defined by a filled-in side part of the respective symbols represents a molded part, and respective regions on the unfilled-in side of the respective symbols represent extruded parts. A conventional door weather strip structure comprised of a first weather strip 10 having a hollow seal part 11, and a second weather strip 12 having a seal lip 13 is fitted to a door sash 20 of an automobile.
With such a conventional door weather strip structure, a high foam sponge 26 of an open-cell structure, having apparent specific gravity at around 0.1, is pasted to a portion of the first weather strip 10, corresponding to a lower part of a front pillar 24, to the extent on the order of 60 mm in length, with the use of a double-sided adhesive tape 27.
Because the molded part 14 having rigidity higher than that for the extruded parts, and lacking in adhesiveness is positioned in a corner of the door sash 20, corresponding to the roof 23 of the automobile, water 30 such as rain water is prone to intrude from the molded part 14. Further, the water 30 as intruded flows down towards a front pillar 24 after passing through a gap passage 15 formed among the first weather strip 10, the second weather strip 12, and the door sash 20, whereupon the water 30 makes ingress into the interior 28 of the automobile through a lower part of the front pillar 24, corresponding to spots where the door sash 20 is fixedly attached to a door panel 29 by welding. The high foam sponge 26 is installed in order to block intrusion of the water 30 due to such reasons as described above.
However, since the high foam sponge 26 is attached to the termination of the gap passage 15, at a portion of the first weather strip 10, corresponding to the lower part of the front pillar 24, an abundance of the water 30 is allowed to intrude over the whole length of the gap passage 15, so that the gap passage 15 will be in a state of storing the water 30 therein. Accordingly, it is difficult to prevent intrusion of the water 30 by use of the high foam sponge 26 alone. Particularly, in case of the high foam sponge 26 having undergone degradation due to change with aging, and so forth, intrusion of the water 30 becomes pronounced.
Furthermore, according to the conventional techniques, pasting of the high foam sponge 26 is carried out by use of the double-sided adhesive tape 27, and this has raised a problem that every time such pasting is carried out, manual work is involved at the expense of much time and effort, consequently leading to deterioration in productivity.
Therefore, a problem to be resolved by the invention is that since the conventional door weather strip structure comprised of the first weather strip 10 and the second weather strip 12 is intended to block intrusion of the water 30 into the interior of the automobile by pasting the high foam sponge 26 to the termination of the gap passage 15 by use of the double-sided adhesive tape 27, it has been difficult to ensure blocking of the intrusion of the water 30, and pasting work would require much time and effort, resulting in poor productivity
With reference to FIGS. 1, 5, and 6, description is given hereinafter. The present invention provides a door weather strip structure comprised of a first weather strip 10 having a hollow seal part 11 and a second weather strip 12 having a seal lip 13 and fitted into a door sash 20, wherein a seal block 25 kept in elastic contact with a retainer 21 of the door sash 20 is provided in the vicinity of a connection between a molded part 14 which is a portion of the second weather strip 12, corresponding to the roof 23 of an automobile, and an extruded part 17 on the side of a pillar, positioned on a side opposite from an extruded part 16 on the side of a center pillar, so that water 30 as intruded from the molded part 14 is prevented from flowing down through a gap passage 15 formed among the first weather strip 10, the second weather strip 12, and the door sash 20, and making ingress into the interior of the automobile through a lower part of a front pillar 24.